The Dragon of the Elements
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: FIN! SEQUEL TO THE BABY BORN DRAGON. Bianca is now a very powerful 9 year old living on Isle de Draco. But is her destiny going in the right direction...? Is she really one of the Dragon of the Elements everyone expects her to be?
1. Chapter 1: Bianca Morocca Richards

**The Dragon of the Elements**

**Sequel to the Baby Born Dragon **

**(if you are wondering about my other sequels, I will work backwards. First I will work for Baby Born Dragon, then The New Amdrag in Town. And I will save the best for last, for the seuqel of Recollection.)**

**If you have not read ****Baby Born Dragon****, you might not get the story. But if you do not want to read the whole story, but still interested in reading this one, then just read the prologue of the ****Baby Born Dragon****. It will get you detail about the background of the Dragons of the Elements.**

This story takes 8 years in the future, after a baby born dragon.

Young baby Bianca is not a baby no more, she is now 9 years old. Jake and Haley will be in this sequel also, but later on. Jake will be 21, and Haley will be 15. And if you are wondering, GRAMPS IS STILL ALIVE! I will not let him die :) And don't worry, other characters you are familiar from American Dragon, will be in there too.

**Prologue**: Bianca Morocca **(if you haven't notice, I will use the name Morocca a lot in my stories xD) **Richards is now a nine year old kid, living on Isle de Draco. Her appearance has changed a lot since the last story. Well, it had better change; she was only 6 months old! Anyways, she now has long black hair. And in her hair, has purple streaks running down also. Her eyes are pure royal purple, which looks kind of scary…. Not only has her human form change, her dragon form has changed too. In the first story, her dragon form was pure white. But now, her scales have changed to a purple color, with a darker purple color for her wings.

Everyone believes young Bianca is one of the dragons of the elements. An ancient prophecy states that when a baby is born a dragon, that is when the dragons of the elements will return to the world. So she has spent the last 8 years of her life living at Isle de Draco. So that she may prepare for the day, when she will save the world…

**Note: I so cool, I own! But I do not ****own**** American Dragon. But I do own, Bianca, and some of the fictional characters made in for this story. Everyone from the TV show ADJL, I do not own. :(**

**Chapter 1: Bianca Morocca Richards**

It was a normal day for nine year old Bianca Richards. She had just come from school, and arrived home. As everyday after school, she would ignore her parents; and spend the rest of the day locked up in her room. But no one ever really knew, is why she isolated herself in her room, each day.

Truth be told, she was angry. Angry at the world, angry at everyone. Everyone expected her to be some, savior for all magical creatures. I mean, yeah that would be cool and all... But when is it enough? I mean, going around day after day being called, 'the chosen one' gets annoying. Especially when it's during school.

At the dragon school in Isle de Draco, is as normal as any other school in the world; except that everyone there was a dragon. But what about getting called, the great one, and, the person who will save the world all the time; It gets on your nerves. This is what Bianca had to put up with all the time. The worse part about it was the unfair treatment.

Each of the dragons every year must past a three tests, just to make sure they were on task with the new lessons. However, Bianca Richards never got a chance to take that test. She was really good at flying, fire attacks, all the basic skills that a dragon owns, a little too good. The Dragon Council figured she was advanced at these basic skills, and never should have to take them.

Now, when she is the only dragon EVER to not be required to take that test, people get angry. Many of the other dragons were jealous of her unique abilities. Jealous to the point, where she had no real friends. Everyone figured she was either to good to talk to them, or they hated her because of her lack of responsibilities. She would often get in the middle of fights, because of the people that thought 'just because she is the chosen one, she shouldn't get special treatment.'

Bianca agreed with these statements. More than ever, her dream was to be a normal human. Because, even if she was had the greatest dragon skills for her age; she always felt like she didn't need this much power. To get picked on at school every day, to get this unfair special treatment by everyone, is not what she wanted… More than ever, she wanted to be just regular, even if it was your standard mediocre dragon, it would be better than the life she had now.

But what could she do? She has tried many times to fight the kindness put upon her. But the Dragon Council could not have it; they thought that someone with this much power, could not waste it on simple tests. Eventually, Bianca quit trying to persuade them, and just decided to put up with the constant unfairness every day. All Bianca wanted from everyone was respect, the respect she deserved. And no one seemed to ever give it to her…

But, she always knew why everyone was so nice to her. One day, she was going to save the world. They knew she would, because she was so different than the other dragons. Most dragons do not resemble their human form. But Bianca's human form, showed a lot of her dragon form. Her purple in her hair, the purple in her eyes. All coordinated with the color of her scales, not common for most dragons. This was a sign to them, that she was special. But what they thought was her fate, wasn't what they wanted.

Because, what Bianca never knew, was that the colors of her dragon form, represented Torlin. Torlin was one of the Dragon of the Elements, the Dragon of Cirrus and Shadows. He was a powerful dragon, gone bad. His scales were royal purple, much similar to the ones of Bianca's. Because of this, they knew Bianca was one of these powerful dragons. However, they feared that she had reincarnated from the one they feared she would come from, Torlin himself. Because of this, they had always kept a close watch on Bianca. And they trained her very well, so that her destiny would be steered in the right path, instead of the wrong one.

Whatever the reason was; the constant unfair treatment, the bullying, the everyone thinking she's the greatest thing in the world, she hated it. But she couldn't do a think about it, as most would say, it was her destiny. So just to get away from it all, she locked herself up in her room.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter overwhelmed you with a lot of information. I tried to explain the overview of Bianca's life the best I could before I actually go into the actual story. Bare with me, I promise, the next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

**Chapter 2: A Normal Day**

**Announcement: I know earlier I said I would write a sequel to "The New Amdrag In Town." But now, I don't feel like writing it xDD. I don't know why, I don't think it will be that interesting. If I decide to write it later on, I probably will then...**

It was another day of school for Bianca Richards. Since she is suppose to be one of these, great and powerful dragons, she must be kept under the watch of the Dragon Council all the time. Because of this, she has never been to an ordinary human school. She was home schooled for most of her life, until the Dragon School was opened. But since a lot of dragons don't get their dragon powers early like her, most of the other dragons were much other than her. So when she turned 6, she got moved up 2 years, just so that she was allowed to finally go to school.

Even if she was two years younger than everyone in her school, it wasn't much a difference for Bianca. She did pretty well in each of her classes, better than the students who were suppose to be in this grade. Even if she was pretty smart, she kept her mind most of the time close. Or else this would be another thing everyone could pick on her…

It was Wednesday morning, and as usual her first period was math. She walked into the room, and sat in her desk. She looked around to all the other students, all of them being 11 years old. Everyone gave her a bad look from behind, so she turned back around and put her head into her arms.

Soon after, her teacher Mr. Troma walked in. He was the Polish Dragon, but now he spends his time teaching here in the dragon school. "Hello class, sorry I was late, the coffee machine in the teacher's lounge was acting up again." He said, as he went toward his desk. No one was panicking, since he was late almost every class period. "Well, since I'm running late this morning, let's get started in today's lesson."

He pulled out a piece of chalk, and wrote some letters down on the board. "Now, can anyone know what the Pythagorean Theorem is?" he looked over at the class. Bianca rose up her hand, since it looked like no one else was giving out the answer.

"Isn't at A squared plus B squared equals C squared?" she spoke, a bit hesitant about her answer.

"Very good Ms. Richards!" He gave out a smile. "Now, here's a practice worksheet over the lesson," He grabbed a stack of papers, and prepared to hand them out. Each of the classmates gave out a moan, as they did not want to do the assignment.

Bianca reached out her hand, to grab the worksheet. However, Mr. Troma pulled the paper away. "Ms. Richards, you do not have to do this assignment. You are already gifted enough…" He gave out a smile.

Bianca put her hand over her head, _NOT AGAIN _she thought to herself. "Mr. Troma, please. I do not mind doing the assignment."

"Nonsense," he smiled once again, and walked to the other students.

The rest of the class was also pissed off. "Gosh, Bianca never gets to do any work!" "Yeah, just because she's 'the chosen one' doesn't mean she can skip every assignment!" the kids in her class called out. Bianca ignored their statements, and laid her head on the desk. She hated school, and couldn't for it just to be over.

Lunch, was her least favorite time of the school day. Every afternoon, Bianca always ended up eating lunch alone. She sat their, eating her sandwich, watching as every one else had someone to talk to. She had no one.

The only time anyone ever talked to her, was the people that hated her. "Hey BIANCA!" One bully named Jason, age twelve from Canada spoke to her. "You think you're so tough, why don't you fight me!" he urged Bianca to fight.

Bianca drank down her milk, and tried to ignore him. "What? You're suppose to be a warrior, why don't you prove it!" He repeated, this time grabbing her milk, and kicking it to the ground.

This was her last straw. And he just broke it. "ALREADY THAT'S IT!!" She screamed out. Soon, glowing purple fire started coming up from her hands. Her purple eyes glowed in hatred, as she threw the fireballs at him. Jason started to run away, as much of the bullies do. Bianca looked over, at the people who hid under the table. She stopped her purple fire, and went back to enjoying lunch. I know what your thinking, does this happen often? If often, you mean everyday, then yes. It was obvious that Bianca had some anger management issues that sometimes, she couldn't overcome.

Finally, school ended. Bianca ran out of the school yard, and headed to the Dragon Council temple. There, she would get her dragon training for the day.

Each day out of the week, she got trained by a different Dragon Master. Each of them, part of the Dragon Council also. Today, her teacher happened to be Councilor Andam of Africa. He was her favorite teacher, out of all the dragon council members.

She walked in, and saw Andam waiting there for her arrival. Bianca was always glad to go to dragon training; it was her favorite thing to do. After a long day, it was a nice way to let out some of her anger. "Let us, begin." He said, pointing over at the obstacle behind him. "Aim your fire at each of the targets." There were 10 cushion pads on the other side of the room. The object was for Bianca to aim it from clear across the area.

Bianca dragoned up, into her purple dragon form. With that, she let out the purple fire from her hands. She yelled with anger, and let out all of her energy. With great intensity, she shot fireballs at each of the 10 targets, and what came out was shadowy fire from her hands. She flew up into the air, and hit every single target.

Master Andam looked over at Bianca. She had a very irritated smile upon her face. Andam knew something was wrong, so he figured to change the lesson. "It is time for meditation."

The two stood in a circle, and let incense between them. "Now Bianca, I want you to focus your feelings through your thoughts. Let out, what you are feeling…" He spoke, and then closed his eyes to concentrate. However, his eyes were back open, when Bianca started to meditate. Through the smoke of the incense, you could see flames, and demons. This was not a good sign, for a dragon who is going to be a savior. "Now Bianca, remember that the wind may carry the seed,"

Bianca opened her eyes, and interrupted her dragon master. "I know I know, but the seed chooses when to land." She said, rolling her eyes. She has been told this saying many times, but she really did not understand what it meant.

"I tell you it so many times, so you may not forget. Now, that is the end of your training for today, you may head home now." He bowed, and walked away. Bianca dragoned back up, and flew back to her house.

She walked in, to see her darling parents inside the kitchen. "Hey honey!" Her mom called out to her. "How was school!?" She said, trying to take out a chicken from the oven.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bianca snapped out, and ran upstairs to her room. She never liked discussing school with her parents, as they couldn't understand why she was hurting so much. But both her parents were humans, they couldn't understand even if they wanted too.

"What happened, to that sweet it girl we used to know…" her mom said to her husband, as Bianca always seemed to ignore them out of her life. But it wasn't just her parents Bianca was trying to avoid, but it was the world. So once again, she locked herself in her room, and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: A watchful eye

**Chapter 3: A watchful eye**

"One's strongest enemy, is oneself."

Bianca went up into her room, and shut the door tight. She jumped onto her bed, and cried.

"_Why do I have to be, 'the chosen one?!'" _she spoke to herself. She grabbed her pillow, and started to dry up her tears. Then, under her pillow, was a diary. She picked it up, and entered her entry for today.

May 11, 2015

Dear Diary,

Once again, life sucks. Today Jason picked on me today, but I settled it out my own way. I hope and pray tomorrow will be a better day, but it never does.

Sometimes I wish I was just a normal dragon or a normal human like mom and dad. Not some, all powerful future warrior. I'm not even sure if that's my real destiny, maybe I am normal… just everyone thinks I'm not. I don't know….

She paused for a second, and continued writing her entry.

Well tomorrow I have dragon training with Master Kulde, great! I wonder when this old dude is going to die, I mean really how long has he been on the council? Forever!? Oh well, let's hope I survivor him….

Bianca.

She closed up her diary, and shoved it back under pillow. She wrote in that thing everyday, so she may look back on her life when she gets older. But in her opinion, she really didn't have a lot of memories she would want to always look back on…

Bianca put the pillow over her head, and yelled into it. She tried to calm herself down, before she would go crazy! Eventually, her tears and anger drifted away, as had fallen asleep on her bed.

* * *

That night, as everyone was asleep on Isle de Draco, there was only one person who stayed up. It was the most evil dragon out there, the Dark Dragon. 

He flew around the island, just thinking. His apprentice former Councilor Chang, was no more. She was finally gone forever, ever since their last encounter with the American Dragon two years ago. Since then, he has been looking for a new apprentice; one that will help him execute his plan, to get rid of all humans, and take over the magical world.

His latest plot was a plan he had tried many years ago, but it failed in the end. He had tried to kidnap a young baby, intended to be the most powerful dragon yet to come. Even though his plan was stopped in the end, he thought maybe it still, could go into his favor.

He flew into the neighborhood of the sleeping dragons. In one house, was 9 year old Bianca. The Dark Dragon watched her through the window; just watching her. He had been keeping a close eye on her, since Chang's departure. He had plans to make her his new sidekick. And with all her power, and his plans, they could rule the world.

However, the Dark Dragon always had doubts to actually working on this plan. Even though he could tell… Bianca had Torlin's darkness inside of her. But she has been with the Dragon Council so long; they probably told her that evil is wrong. How could he convince, this young girl to work for him? She had more power than he could ever own, so he could not do it by force. His only way, was to wait for the right moment, and take actions.

Everyday, the Dark Dragon watched young Bianca through her window. In hopes that one day, he could persuade her to join forces with him, and together, they can accomplish his plans, to take over the world!

* * *

**Oh no. Looks like the Dark Dragon is trying to get a new apprentice... but will this work out? Find out next chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Intense Game

**Chapter 4: An Intense Game**

Bianca woke up another morning, and made her way to school. It was her favorite day of school, since today she had her favorite subject.

Bianca entered through the schoolyard and made her way to the P.E locker room. Yes, physical education, her best class. Not only because this was the one time her talents would come in handy, this was the only time she seemed like she had friends. Since she was the best at every sport, everyone wanted to be on her team.

She made her way out into the field, with the other dragons. Coach Patricia blew out her whistle, to get the attention of the kids. "Listen up! I want every one of you divided into two teams! Ms. Richards! Mr. Nobler! Pick your teammates!" She signaled off to the kids.

Always, Bianca, and Tyler were the team captains. Though Tyler was 2 years older, and was one of the best flyers back in his home state of Missouri, Bianca still had him beat by a mile.

"Umm… I first pick, Sasha, Tasha, and Natasha." She called out. A group of screaming dragons came from the back, and onto her team.

"You rock Bianca!" "You're the coolest!" The group of friends said to her. Bianca always picked these three, as when they were on her team, they made her feel like she was apart of something. Even if it latest until the end of the period, it was a good feeling.

"I pick, Cody, Rachel, and Allan." Tyler yelled out to the other dragons.

"I pick Lope,"

"Then I will take Zach," Tyler ended. Now the teams were split apart.

Coach Patricia came in the middle of the groups, and blew out another whistle. "OKAY! Today we are playing Aero Ball! Here are the rules! We will start by putting each team at the end of the field. One ball will be shot out. The point of the game is to either throw the ball to another teammate, or fly the ball yourself over to the other side of team you're against. Then, you must try and throw the ball, through a small hoop which will be guarded by their goalie. Get that ball through the hole, you earn 5 points. You may not touch the ground, or the ball may not touch the ground. If either of these things falls, the teammate that did it will get a yellow flag on their team. Three yellow flags deduct 6 points off the team! EVERYONE CLEAR WITH THE DIRECTIONS!" she finished off. The players gave a nod, and they positioned themselves to start.

Bianca was very competitive, and she knew it. She tried to control it at times, but she couldn't help herself. She gave a menacing look with her purple eyes, to Tyler. He was giving the same look right back at her, on the other side of the field. These two were not going to stop; until they saw one their teams win.

Coach blew out her whistle, and tossed the ball into the air. Tasha flew over, and grabbed the ball before anyone else got it. Soon, she was staring at 5 people, flying right at her. In fear, she flew the ball high into the air. Then, Bianca zoomed over, and grabbed it. It seemed she was invisible, because no one saw her coming. Soon, she was right in front of the goalie. He stared right at her, countering her every hover. Finally, Bianca tossed the ball with all her force and it went right into the hoop.

"5 points for team Bianca!" Coach said, keeping score. She then made her way in the middle of the field, and threw up the next ball.

This time, Tasha grabbed the ball. "I got the ball!!" She backed to her group. Being such a girly girl, this way the first time she had ever caught the ball. But then, the other team flew right at her. She ducked in fear, basically giving them the ball.

Cody grabbed the ball, and flew to the other goal. Lope went after him, chasing him around the field. Finally, it was either throw the ball, or lose the ball. With a lot of green between them, Cody tempted to get the ball into the hoop. Natasha, the goalie, missed the ball. However, the ball hit the outer rim of the hoop, and missed.

Tyler made his way to the bottom of the field, as fast as he could. Luckily he was super quick, because he caught the ball before it hit the ground. He turned back up, and chucked it into the hole.

"Tyler's team, 5 points!" Coach yelled to the players. She looked down at her watch. "OKAY DRAGONS! This is the tie breaker, then head down to the showers!" She blew her whistle, and started off the last game.

This time, the ball dived down closer to Tyler's team. Rachel caught the ball. She wasn't the best at this sport, but she could try. She flew toward the center of the field, heading to the other side.

Suddenly, Bianca's eyes started to glow her royal purple color. She wanted to win this badly, it was taking over. She flew to Rachel, to steal the ball. Others on her team tried to block her, but Bianca had another idea. She held up her arms, and shot out shadows of fire. The dark fire singed the teammates, and Bianca got closer to Rachel.

Rachel started to panic; she knew Bianca could take her down in a heartbeat. Instead, she turned around, to see Tyler flying above her. "Tyler!" she called out, and tossed the ball above. Tyler caught the ball and headed toward the goal.

Bianca knew Tyler was fast, but she had another plan. She stopped in her position, and opened up her mouth. Suddenly, a dark cloud came puffing out of her mouth. Soon, a dark fog was around the whole field. Tyler stopped in his tracks, "What the?" He said, as he couldn't see. Bianca lit up her eyes, and flew through the fog.

"Thank you," she said, as she grabbed the ball. No one could see through this thick smoke, except for her. She flew to the other side, and got the winning points.

"YAY!!!" cheered three girls on her team.

Tyler got away from the cloud, and made his way to the coach. "COACH THAT IS A FOUL! You never said we could use your dragon powers! Even so, not all of us are 'special' like some people… I say you give us those points!!" he argued, as he was not to let him lose.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I don't have to specifically say you can use your abilities, its common sense. BIANCA'S TEAM IS THE WINNER!" She exulted at her favorite student Bianca.

"What!? That is not FAIR!!"

"Give it up Tyler; I beat you fair and square!" Bianca had to say, as she was proud for her win. "You're just jealous that you can never beat me!"

"You know what Bianca, your asking for it!" Tyler said, charging at Bianca. Soon, the two found themselves fighting, over at stupid game.

Coach dragoned up, and headed to the two. "Alright that's enough, break it up!" She called out, blowing her whistle.

They didn't stop. Bianca punched Tyler in his mouth, as Tyler was trying to beat her down too. The fight didn't stop until Bianca shot out shadows from her hands, and it pushed Tyler off of her. Coach Patricia went and blocked Tyler, from going at her again. "ALREADY! RICHARDS, NOBLER SPLIT APART!" She said, holding him off.

Bianca gave a smirk over at her rival. Tyler was not happy. "Gosh, why does 'the chosen one' have to be in our P.E. class? Why doesn't she go save the world already, and leave us alone!" He finally let out. He was followed by a 'yeah!' from his group of followers.

She felt a big of anger from that remark. That really did hurt her, inside. "Now that's enough Tyler. You know that Bianca is better than you, and you're just going to have to accept that." Coach said trying to make Bianca feel better. But it didn't, it made her fell worse.

Bianca flew out of the school, and over to the Dragon Council temple. She decided, she would skip the rest of school, and go to dragon training early.

**

* * *

There was going to be more to this chapter, but I guess I made the game too long. Oh well, find out more in next's chapter!!! **

P.S. I'm still sick x( ewww.

P.S.S. Happy Mother's Day :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Seed in the Wind

**Chapter 5: A Seed in the Wind**

Bianca barged into the Dragon Council temple, to see Councilor Kulde in a meditation position. His trans however, was broken when she arrived.

"Bianca! Why are you early for dragon training, again!!?" Master Kulde yelled at his student.

"I don't feel like going to school anymore," She said, turning into her human form...

Kulde put his hand over his head, "Bianca, you can't keep skipping school!"

"WHY NOT! It's not like they even care if I'm there or not, and the teachers don't give me work anyways…"

"It doesn't matter! Education is an important part of being a dragon."

Bianca sat down right next to her Dragon Master. "Whatever, you should be happy I at least want to come to Dragon training early…." She patted her eye lashes at him.

"Very well then, since you want to come to class early… we will do drill practices all day. I want you to do the obstacle course ten times, then fire drills, dodge practice, all the basics now!" He called out. Bianca gave a smirk at him, and prepared for the first drill. But really, she was upset, that he was making her do all this work.

Bianca dragoned back up, and flew into position. Bianca put on her blindfold (Yes, the masters make her do it blindfolded, since she's so good!) and prepared for the obstacle course. A 20 foot long fly through bars and tire swings, 10 shooting arrows, 5 low ground crawl ways, and a test dummy at the end, which was for her to attack. It wasn't that challenging, but after doing it so much, it gets boring…

Bianca flew into the course. She ducked, soared around each obstacle. She flew low to the ground, her ears touching the bottom of the ground. She dodged each of the arrows, catching only one in her hand. Then, she called fire from her mouth, setting the test dummy right in front of her on fire.

After ten rounds of the thing, she was pumped up. She was ready for the next drill exercise, a little too ready. Master Kulde dragoned up, into his dragon form. He then held out a patted shield that would absorb any magic thrown toward it. He held it up to his face, and flew into the air.

At the sound of his signal, Bianca was to try to hit Master Kulde, while he was flying. This seemed very basic, except Kulde was a master at flying, so it was a bit tricky to others. He flew from side to side, trying to get away from her. But Bianca watched him from afar, countering his every move. Suddenly, Bianca went in. She moved out her arm, and punched it right at the shield. While she was close by him, she gave out another two punches, and ended with a tail swipe.

Kulde backed up from her, unharmed because of the shield. Bianca decided to go for a farther range attack. She opened out her arms, and out came glowing purple fire. With the power right in her claws, she aimed at the moving target. And by alternating her swings, she threw each fireball at her Dragon Master. Each one did a major hit at the shield, but was absorbed right after.

Bianca, was so into this drill, it over took her. Suddenly, she bent back her head, releasing anything she felt. Then, with all her force, she thrusted upward, releasing what looked like a shadow figure. Kulde looked from behind the shield, at the shadowy figure she had created. Then, the figure rushed up to the shield, and pushed back Kulde to the wall. The shield broke into two, and Master Kulde was singed.

"What was that!!?" He yelled at his student. Bianca flew over to him, and saw he was mad. "Bianca, you need to learn to control you attacks!"

"Psh, I thought you people wanted to see how strong I was?" Bianca said, in a little snotty attitude.

Kulde returned to his human form, furious. "You may be strong. But you are nothing, if you don't learn to control your power!!"

Bianca crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "You tell me to use my power, then you tell me to not use them, what do you guys want out of me!!" She yelled, a bit over exaggerating…

"We need you to show some self control!!"

"You want self control!! FINE, I'm done with this training!" Bianca was pissed, and flew off.

Kulde looked from behind at his student, was she exited through the doors, and went back home.

Bianca went home. She didn't bother to even say hi to her parents (like she did anymore), instead she went straight up to her room.

She opened up the window, and stared outside. She was mad, at everyone. Everyone made her so angry, she felt like ripping her hair out sometimes!

"Wish, these people would give me... the respect I deserve."

She bent over the railing of the window seal, feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

Suddenly, some approached the open window. It was an old enemy to the magical kingdom, unknown by her. He flew up to the window, staring at the girl. 

Bianca looked over at the dragon, flying in front of her. She backed away a bit, unsure if this was an enemy.

"Who…who are you?" Bianca said, stepping back more.

"Well, I'm known around the community as, the Dark Dragon." He said laughing, however Bianca had never heard of such a name.

"Well, Dark Dragon, what do you want with me?" She stood up now, standing her guard.

The Dark Dragon flew into the window seal now, sitting on the window. "I have an arrangement that I'd like to set with you. You see, my old apprentice is gone, and I'm looking for someone to take her spot. And help me with my plan to take over, the world!!" He laughed out again.

Bianca, a bit freaked out now. "No, I don't work for evil," She said, and then she dragoned up, into her beautiful dragon form.

"You're wrong about that. You see, you and I, are more alike than what you know. We both long for, respect." He said, as he must of heard Bianca's earlier conversation. "And I can tell, you hold the same grief and powers, of Lord Torlin."

"Who's…Torlin?" She asked again, as she had never heard of such a name called Torlin.

"Of course those fools you call the Dragon Council wouldn't tell you this. You see, I'm guessing they told you your one of the Dragons of the Elements? But did they tell you which one?" The Dark Dragon said, floating closer and closer to Bianca.

Bianca backed up more and more, a bit scared now. But to his question, she shook her head no. "Of course not! Because it seems you had inherited the powers Torlin, the Dragon of Cirrus and Shadows. You even have his ears, and swirl like wings," The Dark Dragon said, touching Bianca's long dragon ears.

Bianca had always wondered which dragon she'd become of one of these. But no one has actually told her which way her fate was suppose to go. She moved away him, when he touched her ears. "If they knew, why didn't they tell me?"

"Because, Torlin wasn't the most, popular dragon around here. He possessed great power, and used it to conquer the Earth. But it seemed no one appreciated him, so the rest of the dragons, enslaved him, forever." The Dark Dragon flew over to Bianca, whose head was down from the tale he was telling her. "You Bianca, hold the same amount of power. Join with me, and together we can get rid of those inferior humans. And take over, the magical world!" He laughed.

Bianca hesitated a bit. She had never been told this before. Actually, no one has told her much about her life, except the fact that she would save the world one day. Why would anyone keep such a secret away from her? But now that she knew the truth, she wasn't sure what to do.

"I…I don't know," Bianca said, unsure still on what her move was.

The Dark Dragon knew he had this deal set in stone, but he knew she still needed some time to think. "I'll be back, to here your decision…" Were his last words, then he slithered out to the window, and disappeared in the sunset.

* * *

**I got lazy, and almost didn't write a chapter today. But after I was done eating, I got bored, and decided, ehh what the heck...**


	6. Chapter 6: Fury

**Chapter 6: Fury **

**This Chapter has been brought to you by...Corn Flakes! Nothing says corn, unless they are in flakes!!!!**

Bianca was late for school the next day. She didn't sleep well; her mind seemed to be… unfocused. So in order for her to be rested enough for school, she skipped her first period. It's not like anyone cares anyways.

She walked into her next class, English. Her teacher, Mrs. Shargalarg, was just wrapping up her discussion on Adverbs.

"Ah, Ms. Richards, so nice of you to join us!" Mrs. Shargalarg gave out a smile to Bianca, as she took her seat.

"Yes, the chosen one always gets to come to school LATE!" One person from behind the class yelled out. Bianca ignored that remark, as she didn't ditch as much as she was allowed too.

Second period ended really fast, as she arrived right in there so late. Soon after, she headed down into the cafeteria.

Bianca grabbed her lunch tray, and proceeded with her normal routine. She sat in the corner lunch table alone, and took a bit of her sandwich.

But then, three people came toward her. It was Sasha, Tasha, and Natasha. Bianca lifted her head up, to see them sitting right next to her.

"Hey Morocca, how's it goin'," asked Sasha.

"We heard Cody talking about you again!" Tasha yelled out. The other two girls stared at Tasha, who looked embarrassed for blurting out.

Yes, Cody Jacksin, another dragon at her school. He was one of the American Dragons, from Missouri. He was in one of Bianca's classes, P.E. He was cute, athletic, not to mention cute! Bianca had a bit of a crush on him, okay a big one. But every time Cody mentioned her name, the three 'ashas' seemed to come right to her, reporting the news.

"So?" Bianca said, going back into her lunch. It was obvious Cody and she would never be together. One, he was two years older than she was. Two, everyone at this school hated her; I bet he felt the same.

"Come on Bianca. You should go talk to him," Natasha suggested.

Tasha cut in. "Or…or we could ask him for you!! Since we are your 'friends' and all…" Bianca turned her head to that. Even if they did call Bianca her 'friend' she knew that this was the only time she'd ever talk to her. But then again…the offer was tempting.

"Alright, fine." Bianca shyly said. She covered her face, scared as ever. The three left her table, and went over to Cody.

Cody was at a nearby table, with his best friend Tyler. The two chatted about trying out for the year's baseball team, when the three girls approached him.

"Hey Cody, you know that weird girl Bianca…well she likes you!" Tasha smoothly told Cody. Cody blinked two of his eyes, and stared back to Bianca. Even though she was far away, Bianca could hear what he was saying, with her dragon ears.

Tyler entered into the conversation. "Bianca Richards? In our P.E class!?" He said, practically laughing. "Dude, you got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah well, she wants to know if want to go out with her…"

Cody, giggled a bit, and replied. "What isn't she like 6 or something? Sorry, but I don't date losers!" Cody gave a high wave to his best friend.

The three 'ashas' didn't bother to go back and tell Bianca, since she already heard. She knew he would say no, but hearing it aloud made her feel worse. She never told anyone her crush, because it always hurt her worse…

She felt a bit, bummed out the rest of the school day. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't ditch school twice in a week. She decided she would stick it out, and try not to get on anyone else's nerves.

By the end of the day, Bianca still felt pretty bad. But today, she had dragon training with Councilor Omina. Master Omina was Bianca's 2nd favorite Dragon Councilor, so she was a bit excited to start practice.

Bianca entered into the palace, and gave a shocked look. There was Councilor Kulde, staring right at her. "What?" She questioned. "Where's Councilor Omina?"

"Master Omina had some business to take care of; I will teach you today." Master Kulde calmly told Bianca, and sat down on a mat.

"That's not fair!! Why can't Andam teach me? Why did it have to be you!?" She yelled out, throwing her book pack onto the floor.

"Because I volunteered. Any more…questions before we begin?" He said, posing in a mediation pose while he waited for his student to join him.

"Actually, I do. Who is the Dark Dragon?"

Kulde opened one of his eyes, but refrained in his position. "That name…does not concern you…" He said, trying to keep Bianca from knowing.

"And all these years, I've been asking which dragon I was suppose to be. Why didn't one tell me it was Torlin? Since I'm supposed to be your 'big hero' and all!!" She continued to argue.

"Come now Bianca, we must mediate."

"No! I want to hear some answers now!" Bianca yelled out once more. She was getting a bit, over heated.

Kulde dropped from his pose, and stood up. "Both of those names are of evil dragons, bent by their own selfishness."

"So why didn't anyone tell me about them!!!"

Kulde started to get a bit, tense. He and the other dragons agreed to keep this a secret from her. But now, he had no choice but to tell her. "Because we didn't want you to go down the wrong path!" Bianca was angry now. She could have stopped at any moment, but she didn't." We were afraid that if you knew you were a descendant of Torlin, you would go within the darkness."

"What just because he's evil? Look, I make my own decisions in life. And all I wanted was some honestly; people to tell me the truth. And no one seems to give me that!" Bianca shouted up her arms, furious.

"It was for your protection!!!" Kulde yelled at his student.

"Well what if I want to be evil? The Dark Dragon says I look like him, maybe I should just follow down his path for all you care!!!" Bianca ran to the door, angry. She didn't care much, about dragon training anymore. Every time Master Kulde was her teacher for the day, it ended with a fight. She didn't want to get into it this time, so she headed out.

"Bianca, where are you going!!?" He yelled over to her.

"I'm done for the day…." Bianca dragoned up, and headed home. Instead of through her house, she entered on the other side of her house. A small balcony was set right next to her room. She dropped to it, and dragged her head down over the edge.

She was miserable. Everyday she had to deal with, people hating her. People disrespecting her and people lying to her. All she wanted, to live a normal life; but no one gave it to her. Tears dripped down to the ground, as she let run down her cheek.

"If only they knew, the real you. Get that, admiration you deserve. If only…he could feel the same way as you did about him…" The Dark Dragon flew to the young girl. Bianca didn't bother to lift up her head, but she knew his tone of voice.

He knew Bianca was the one. How she was torn about the guy she liked, not liking him back. A same situation that happened to someone just like her, Torlin.

The Dark Dragon flew toward the heartbroken kid, sitting on the edge right next to her. "What are you, going to do about it?"

"I'm in." She answered his question. She lifted up her head; her tears have magically dried. Her eyes glowed of royal purple, of anger.

"Excellent." He whispered to his new apprentice. The Dark Dragon flew off the balcony, and into the sky. Bianca followed him, into the dusk.

* * *

**Looks like anger got the best of Bianca, as she has turned to 'THE DARK SIDE!!' **

**Next chapter shall be soon. JAKE IS COMING SOON TOO :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Switching to the Dark Side

**Chapter 7: Switching to the Dark Side**

The next morning, Bianca's parents were crying. They didn't know where they little daughter was at. Soon, reports around the whole Dragon Summit were going around. About the disappearance of the Dragon of the Elements. However, Bianca left no trail to her departure, so no one knew where she was at. They biggest fears were that an evil enemy kidnapped her, so that they may prevent her destiny.

The Dark Dragon and Bianca flew over to an unknown place. It looked like they were somewhere near Fuji, out by the water. Tears streamed down Bianca's face, as she flew. She wasn't sure why, but her eyes burned really bad.

Soon, they arrived at a far away island; the nearest land by it looked to be about two hundred miles away. On the island, was an empty warehouse. The two flew over, and entered in the building.

Once inside, both dropped to the ground. Morocca returned to her human form, but the Dark Dragon remained as a dragon. "Now, let's see your strength." He said, facing to Bianca.

Bianca got up from her position, and returned back into a dragon. She flew up into the air, looked at her master. The Dark Dragon brought out a giant orb. This orb looked rather plain, as he set it on the floor. "Show me, her power." He whispered. Soon, the orb started to glow. It glowed a powerful dark purple, soon into pitch black. "Yes, your power is very strong." He said, smiling. He then flapped his wings, and floated into the air, alongside Bianca.

She gave out a faint smile, unsure of what they would do. "Now, I will teach you to use your darkness. You will learn to control it, harness the energy." He spoke.

Bianca glared back him, with an evil stare. "Yes…master." She answered.

The Dark Dragon lifted up his arms, up into air. He summoned out three shadow people, he called shades. They stood there right behind him on the ground. Soon, they scattered, running back and forth in the room.

"Now, attack them!" He said, yelled at Bianca. She above him, right over his head. She knows faced three shades, all of them really fast. "Now Bianca, focus the energy through your claws. Observe your enemies, and plan your attack." He spoke.

Bianca tried to do as commanded. She held out her hands, preparing for an attack. She squinted her eyes, staring at each shade passing by. Soon she learned their pattern, and knew exactly when to attack.

Suddenly, one of the shades landed in that position. She pulled back one of her palms, and released it back up. Soon, a giant wave of darkness appeared out. It grabbed the shade, strangling its head. The rope like darkness reeled in the shade, and released it out. The shade banged on a nearby wall, and disappeared.

Bianca turned her head, over to the second shade. Once she felt ready, she did the exact same routine, except with her other hand. She held out claw, this time letting out a figure of shadows. These shadow figures were pitch black, and looked fiercer than the Dark Dragon's shades. It ran over to the shade, and went right threw it. As it passed through its body, the second shade disappeared.

All that was left was the one shade. Bianca pushed forward her arms, out in front of her. Soon, a spiral of darkness. It stretched out in front of her, reaching all around the room. With no where to escape, the shadow got caught in the spiral, and disappeared.

Bianca panted in the air, not because she was tired, but because of the rush of powers that she was experiencing. She turned around, to see the Dark Dragon smiling at her. "Your shadow power is very powerful. And you have learned to use it, very quickly. Remember that every person has a pattern. Pay attention to their actions, and you will know when to strike. Only a few more practices, and we shall be ready, to start our mission."

Bianca went though more tests. Each was similar to the first one, with the Dark D's shades. But Bianca now knew her shadow powers, and soon knew how to control each one. With that, she became familiar with each one, and was able to defeat each enemy put upon her, rapidly.

After a day of the same routine, the Dark Dragon finally decided, it was time. He spent to long waiting for his plan to be fulfilled. He wasn't going to waste anymore time that he had. The two of them exited the warehouse, and both flew out over the open water. As they flew, the sky began to darken up. The skies and clouds, gave out a purplish glow.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Bianca said, looking over to the Dark Dragon.

The Dark Dragon spoke, as he leaned forward, to get better flight pattern. "We shall go into the city, and destroy any human we see. Humans rid the Earth of magical creatures. It is time; we return what is rightfully ours."

Bianca never knew exactly how humans acted. Actually, she'd never met a real human in her life, besides her parents. She spent her whole life on Isle of Draco, with other dragons. So for all she knew, humans could be evil.

"But first, we shall attack the Summit." The Dark Dragon spoke again. Bianca's eyes started to widen up. "They will attack us, if we start with are mission right away. We must kill them all, before we are outnumbered."

Bianca felt a bit, scared now. She had to destroy everyone, on the island. Would she end up killing people she liked? Like her parents, and Master Andam? But Bianca didn't say anything to her new master. Instead she kept her mouth shut, the rest of the way…

* * *

**Jake shall be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Depends how I feel. :P**

**On a different note: All day today, I forgot to mention. MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A WEEK YAY:) Yay for me. xDD**


	8. Chapter 8: What to do with your Life

**Chapter 8: Have you ever stopped and Wondered, What the Hell am I going to do with my Life?**

**Like my chapter title? I was thinking about that, after I watched Pirates 3 two days ago and it kind of suites the chapter anyways. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN PIRATES YET, YOUR LIFE IS INCOMPLETE!**

**Warning****: Some dragons might die in this chapter. I have to do it, just to add a bit of action to the story. Sorry x(**

Bianca flew next to the Dark Dragon, as they soared over the waters. They were approaching Isle of Draco very rapidly; you could see the island from afar. Bianca had many thoughts running through her mind, as they drifted in the air.

"So, were just gonna fly in there, and attack them all?" Bianca looked over at the Dark Dragon.

"Precisely."

"And we are going to kill…everyone?" She asked anther question. She had family, down there that she didn't feel like killing.

The Dark Dragon didn't look over at Bianca. He kept his face up, staring at the upcoming island. "That is the plan." He said, in a cool tone of voice.

"What about my family? And Master Andam, and Master-" Bianca started to make out.

However, the Dark Dragon pulled out his arm, to refrain her from talking. "We shall destroy anyone who gets in our way…" He said, answering her question.

Bianca didn't say anything after that. Even though he didn't really answer her question…

Soon, they were right above the whole island. Right in the middle, they could see everything. "Bianca, you must use your powers, and destroy the whole island." He said, in his deep dark voice.

Morocca flew up a bit more, staring down at the city. Can she really do this? Can she terrorize her birthplace, and the all the dragons located there?

"Wait are you waiting for!?" The Dark Dragon yelled to his apprentice. "BIANCA!" He screamed out.

Suddenly, Bianca's purple's eyes started to glow. The grey sky started to pour down rain. She flew down into the city, and began her destruction.

The first thing under her, just so happened to be the school. She soared down to it, and threw out fire balls. The purple flames were directly hit to the school, and it started to go in flames. The dragons of the school, started to flee out.

About 30 dragons were now outside, staring up above. Most of them were screaming with fear, at the site of the Dark Dragon. Others were staring up, at Bianca. "Is that Bianca Richards?" Some of the dragons questioned themselves.

Bianca stared down, at her old class. But a feeling inside of her, didn't want to give them sympathy. She held out her arms, and let out a wave of darkness from her claws. It headed right toward the students, and they all flew from here.

"Everyone run for your lives!"

"All students stick with their teachers!"

"We must signal the Dragon Council."

"Everyone, off the island!!"

Many of the dragons were panicking. There has never been an attack on the island before. Mostly because, it was inhabited by dragons, the strongest things on Earth. So if you were to plan attack, you better be stronger than a dragon.

One of the teachers pulled down a lever. An alarm started to go off, all across the island. This special alarm was only to be pulled, when there was an emergency. Everyone Dragon on the Summit exited their buildings, and stared outside.

The Dark Dragon flew into the city. Bianca stayed above the island, in mid air. She continued to throw down fire balls, at each of the buildings. Until all of them were on fire, except the Dragon Council Palace.

Suddenly, dragons everywhere started to scatter off the island. However, most dragons were staying put, willing to fight. About 15 dragons went after the Dark Dragon and Bianca. Four of those Dragons, were the Dragon Council.

Seven Dragons flew up, toward Bianca. Bianca twisted around, to see them approaching. She called up 7 shadow figures, from her command. She signaled her hand forward, and ran up to the Defenders. Each of the figures went right through a dragon. As they passed through their body, their energy started to be sucked out. They all wilted downward, falling to the ground. This happened to all the Dragons, except one.

Master Andam started put. By his face, you could tell he was hurting, but he wasn't giving up. "Bianca control yourself!" He spoke, facing Bianca. Bianca held up her hand, as if she was going to attack. But she refrained from doing so. "You are being brainwashed! This isn't who you are, you need to fight it!!" He yelled out.

Bianca stared at Andam, as if she was siding with him. But soon, her judgment changed. She lifted up her arms, up into the sky. From the rain up above, lightning shot down. It blasted in many directions, including at Master Andam. He was shocked, and fell to the ground. He stared up from the grassy floor, at the Dark Dragon. He gave out a laugh, and flew away.

With the last bit of energy he had, he grabbed out a device. It was a calling device, used to contact any dragon on planet Earth. He searched through the records, and called one dragon. After the called ended, he pasted out on the floor.

The Dark Dragon attacked the rest of the dragons that were trying to fight him off. None of them were successful.

Bianca lowered down close to the ground, searching for more victims. Suddenly, she heard a cry for help. She turned around, to see her parents.

One dragon nearby was grabbing on to her mom's arms, as her mom tried to break free. "That's my baby!" She kept yelling, trying to get to Bianca. Bianca's glowing eyes started to turn back to normal, and looked as if they were going to tear. 'Ma'am please, we need to get you to safety!' Spoke the dragon. "But that's my baby!!" Her mom yelled out more. But the dragon couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed on to both her mother and father, and flew up into the sky.

"Bianca!!" Called the Dark Dragon. Bianca's eyes switched over, and stared at her master. "Search for survivors. If you see any, kill them." He said. With that, Bianca flew into the island, searching through each building.

The death toll now added two 13 dragons' dead. Most of them were civilians or students from the school. However all the Dragon Council members survived. They helped other dragons, get away safety. All except Master Andam, he still laid there, on the island. But no one bothered him, because they expected him dead.

Most of the dragons, including her parents, got off the island, and flew over to New Zealand. Where they'd be safe, for now at least. Others went in the magic elevator, and returned to their rightful countries. But the elevator was very full, so most of them flew away instead.

Some of the dragons stayed close to the island, circling around it. Just to watch out, for the Dark Dragon's next move. But this wasn't the smartest idea, because he was surely going to come after them.

And lastly, some brave souls, stayed put on the island. Either they were tone deaf, too confident in themselves, or they are just plain dumb. But surely, they wouldn't survive soon...

* * *

**Hmm... I thought I updated this chapter yesterday? Oh well, here it is now :).**

**Let me clear some things up a bit :)**

**-If you are wondering if Bianca is being controlled by the Dar Dragon. Then your answer is no, she has her own free will. Her eyes just start to glow when she is in battle mode (or if she's mad.) Just a thing, that happens...**

**-If you are wondering, YOU PROMISED SOME JAKE LONG! WHERE THE HECK IS JAKE!! Then my answer is, NEXT CHAPTER! Yes I promise, next chapter Jake (and Haley) shall be in it.**

**-If you are wondering, what could possibly happen next? Then your answer is, keep wondering. Can't give any hints about that :P**


	9. Chapter 9: A Call For Help

**Chapter 9: A Call for Help**

**I decided that I would work on ****An Unknown Past ****after I finish my other three stories. And I should finish them all by tomorrow x(**

Lao Shi sat down on his couch, resting his eyes. This is how he spends most of his afternoons; since Jake and Haley took over watching the magical world, he only had to accompany only a couple of missions now. He trusted his grandkids enough, that they could handle it by themselves. Even so, his youth was catching up to him fast…he was growing more tired and weak by the day. But being as strong as he was, he still had a long way to go, before he would give up dragon business completely.

Even so, he still kept his eyes shut, relaxing on the couch, waiting for something to do.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. He opened his eyes gently, as he was disturbed from his nap. "Fu dog, aren't you going to get that!" He yelled over to the 600-year old Shar-pei... But when he completely lifted his eye lids up, and looked around, he realized Fu dog wasn't here. He complained to himself in Chinese for having to get up, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

On the other line was Master Andam. "Master Lao Shi…you must come to Isle of Draco immediately!" He yelled, trembling as he talked.

"Councilor Andam?" Lao Shi listened on the phone, questioning him.

"Yes, the Dark Dragon is attacking the Summit." Lao Shi's face let out a shocked expression. "You must hurry!" Suddenly, the line cut off. Master Andam hung up the phone, just as the Dark Dragon was approaching toward him…

Of course Andam would call Master Lao Shi. He, Jake, and Haley were the only three dragons ever to verse him, and survive. I'm assuming something was born into their family that makes them a bit stronger than most dragons..

With all this news, Lao Shi rushed into dragon form. He didn't have time to wait for Fu; instead, he headed deeper into the city, heading towards the neighborhoods…

He made a little detour to the Long residence, where his two grandkids lived at. Jake Long was now 21, but still didn't have enough money to move out. He would wait to leave his childhood home, until he earns enough to pay for a down payment for an apartment. His appearance has hasn't changed much since Middle school. Except the fact that he is taller, and doesn't wear the same red jacket everyday as he used too…

Haley Long was now around 15 years old. Her looks have changed, since she was 9 years old. Obviously she got taller; but she now wore her hair down instead in two pigtails. She has matured up a bit (a little) but still keeps her smart school ethics. She has also matured from her dragon experience, as she now works together with her brother Jake as being the American Dragons. But even though, Jake still has a lot more strength over her

Lao Shi pulled out both of them from their house, and rushed them outside. The three of them now flew into the air, heading toward the train station.

While they fly in the air, Jake is still a big confused, on the heck they are doing here. "Gramps, why are we going to Isle of Draco?"

"I got an urgent call from the Dragon Council. They told me, that the Dark Dragon was attacking the island." Lao Shi answered his question.

Jake started laughing a bit, thinking that this is funny. "The Dark Dragon!? Man I haven't see that fool since we got rid of Chang two years ago. What is this like the seventh time we've fought him?"

"This will be my third time!" Haley added, from the back of the pack.

"Yeah, but anyways, why is the Dark Dragon attacking Isle of Draco. I mean there's a whole lot of dragons down there, enough to defeat him…" Jake wondered, as it was rather odd. Why plan an attack, when you'll be out numbered by, hundreds

"I do not, know, that is why we must get down there soon. So we may know, what is going on…"

The three dragons flew into the train station, and entered the magical elevator. Once they reached the right floor, they exited out. All of them had shocked looks on their faces, as they walked out.

"What the hell happened here?" Jake said, still a bit shock. The whole island was destroyed. Buildings and temples were all burnt from fire. Everything was torn down, as if a tornado had just flew in.

The three dragoned up, and flew into the city. They were hoping to find some survivors, or at least the Dark Dragon himself…

Bianca flew down into each building. She was searching for any dragons that still remained on the island. In a corner, she found three trembling dragons. She flew up to them, as they backed away.

"Stay back…please we don't mean any harm!" Said one of them, a blue dragon.

She continued to move forward, closer to them. They were trapped in a corner, so they couldn't escape. Now, she held out her arms. As she raised them up, the dragons jerked their heads. It felt as she was taking away all their energy, leaving their weak bodies behind. The dragons cried in pain as they fell to the ground. Bianca then went on her way, searching for anyone else.

Jake, Haley, and Lao Shi flew above the buildings. They needed to find the Dragon Council, or anyone. Someone to tell them, what was going on. But suddenly, they had their answer.

Haley turned around, as she heard a sound. She looked back to see the Dark Dragon floating right behind them. She gave him an evil stare, as soon Jake and Gramps realized who was behind them.

"Awww American Dragons, it is nice to see you!" He said, with a grin on his face.

"To bad I can't say the same for you!" Haley yelled, being a bit sarcastic as her and her brother always are.

Jake smiled back, acting cool. "Dark Dragon. What are you doing here, on Isle de Draco?"

"I have here to finish my plan. Where I get rid of those inferior humans, and destroy every magical creature that befriends them. So one day, I shall rule the world!!" He laughed.

"Ah, I hate to break it to you, but that day is never gonna come. Without Chang, you're a piece of cake. And I doubt if you ever recruited that magical army of yours…" Jake spilled out.

"Actually dragons. I have someone better!"

Gramps got a sense, of sense of danger. "Jake look out!" He yelled, pushing him out of the way. He turned around, to see a young dragon girl that was just about to kick him.

"Ahh, I see you have met my new apprentice, Bianca." He smiled as Bianca flew beside him.

"Bianca!?" Jake said, aloud. In his mind, he was thinking… _where have I heard that name before?_

Bianca now faced the Dark Dragon, bowing down a bit. "Did you clear the city?"

"Yes master."

"Excellent." The Dark Dragon turned around, back at the dragons. "I have one last thing for you to take care of."

"Anything you say master…"

"I want you to dispose the Chinese and the two American Dragons."

Bianca turned around, and started to fight Jake. "Give it up Dragons; Bianca's power greatly surpasses yours, despite her age."

While Bianca and Jake were locked into a fist fight, Haley watched from behind. Then, with the hint from the Dark Dragon, Haley remembered who this Bianca person was. She flew up to Bianca, pointing a claw at her. "Hey I know you. You're that brat me and Jake watched a long time ago."

There was a dramatic pause between Jake and Bianca. Bianca stared evilly at Jake, while Jake was thinking over what Haley had said. "Yeah I remember you. You were about 6 months old. And this is the thanks we get!?"

"Yeah basically!" Bianca grinned, trying to be funny. She then lifted up her hand, and through out a darkness fireball.

"Whoa!" Jake hurtled away from the fireball. "To think that a cute little baby could grow up to be this…"

Bianca turned her head, and gave out a smirk. She then flew into the air more, flying away. Haley and Jake followed her, making sure she doesn't escape.

Bianca stopped flying; she turned around, ready to fight. Her eyes started to glow once more, of the royally purple is was. She then started to throw more fireballs at the two, trying to get a direct hit.

Jake and Haley dodged in the air, trying to avoid each fireball. "Bianca, you don't have to do this…" Jake said, trying to convince Bianca to stop her evil doings. "I know you; you aren't this evil little girl you've become."

"Well, what if someone said it was your destiny…?" Bianca said, continuing with the fireball throwing…

"Well this isn't yours. Dragons aren't suppose to hurt other creatures; they are suppose to protect them. Come on, make the right decision…"

Bianca pushed down her fireball, to make it turn into steam. She looked over at Jake, thinking on what to do… she could side with Jake and make everything good again. Or she could side with evil still, and get that respect that she deserves…

She choice was made up. She pressed up her arms, and sent out two shadow figures from her palms. They raced through Jake, and out the other side. Jake's vision started to blur, as he found himself falling to the ground, unconscious….

* * *

**Chapter is kind of long. I didn't expect it to be that long, oh well. Since this chapter was kind of long, I doubt I'm going to get to my other stories.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Light of Faith

**Chapter 10: A Light of Faith **

Haley stared at her brother, as he fell to the ground. "What did you do to my brother!!?" She screamed out, scared now.

"He just pasted out, or dead. Who knows…" Bianca said, chucking a bit. However, Haley didn't think, it was that funny.

Suddenly her shocked face, turned into a face of determination. Determined to defeat this little brat, using all of her strength.

Bianca flew out her mouth, a heap of smoke. The fog widened in the air, for an easy exit. She flew out of the area, and left Haley confused in the fog.

Bianca zoomed out a fast as she could, to try and find her Dragon master. But soon she looked behind, to see Haley gaining on her. "Whoa, you're pretty fast." Haley said, a bit impressed. But Haley remembered that even when Bianca was 6 months old, she was the fast type.

"You're not so bad yourself…" Bianca said smiling. Then she leaned in forward, and started to fly faster.

But it wasn't long, before had caught up. She found herself in front of Bianca, and then turned around. Bianca made a sudden stop, as she now saw her looking right at her.

"Okay, let's finish this!" Haley said, opening up her mouth. A blast a fire came rushing out, at Bianca. But Bianca wasn't left unprepared. It wasn't long, before Bianca blew out her dark, pitch black fire. Both fires collided, and it was split between each other.

Both of them, tried harder, to make each fire stronger. But both fires were steady right in the middle.

But then, Bianca's fire soon started to pressure down Haley's fire. Her darkness started to consume the flames, making them useless. Eventually, it took over, and now had total control. The fire pushed over on Haley, and scorched her face. Haley moved up her claws to her face, to calm down the wounds.

This was the perfect time for Bianca to attack. She opened up her palms, and sent out a spark of lightning from each hand, toward Haley. Haley went down, to the ground. It was over. Bianca then turned around, to look for the Dark Dragon, once more.

Haley lifted up from the ground, with the last bit of energy she had. She flew down low to the ground, to search for her brother. She couldn't do much, but the least she could do, is make sure he was okay…

The Dark Dragon now found himself, right in front of Lao Shi. He had escaped from Bianca, to search for him. So now the two stared at each other, with eyes of intensity.

The Dark Dragon and the Chinese Dragon kept switching sides in the air. Both watching each other closely, for their next move. "Give it up old man; your powers have weakened since the last we've fought." He spoke, trying to give him once last chance, and make the blow easier for him.

"Never." Lao Shi whispered. Suddenly, the battle was on. The Dark Dragon jumped over to Gramps, kicking him in his side. He then tried to counter his move, but smacking the Dark Dragon with his tail. The two went back and forth, from each move to another.

The last move done was by the Dark Dragon. He pressed down both of his feet, at the Chinese Dragon. Lao Shi was pushed back more, but still determined to fight. The two stared at each other, once more.

Lao Shi turned around, to see his grandkids flying together. Haley was helping carry Jake as they both flew slowly to the two. They then separated from each other, and flew right next to their grandfather.

"Ha. You think you can defeat me?" The Dark Dragon started to make out. But then he realized that his apprentice was flying right behind him. He turned around, to greet her. "Bianca. Finish them."

"I gladly-" She started to say. But then suddenly, she disappeared. The three dragons were puzzled, on where she would've gone…

* * *

Bianca floated in the air, confused. About five seconds ago, she was on Isle of Draco. But now, she had no clue where she was. The place was very foggy and hard to see, even for Bianca. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. She then flew forward, to see if anyone else was here. 

Bianca gently glided in the air, observing all around her.

"Hmm… seems like you're on the wrong path kid." Spoke someone.

Bianca flew around in circles, searching for the thing that said that. "Who said that!? Show yourself!!" She spoke.

Suddenly, a golden yellow dragon appeared from the fog. Her scales shined as if they were the sun. She had super long ears too, stretching down to her beautiful wings. Her voice was very elegant, as she spoke. "I'm not sure if we should help her? What do you think Enfermis?" She answered, and then turned around.

Then, another dragon appeared behind her. This dragon was a very dark red color. His wings were jagged and ripped, as if they were burnt. He looked very mean from his expression, but you could tell by his voice, he wasn't that way. "I don't know Lumidel. I think we should show her whose boss." He said, holding up his claws.

"Enfermis," Lumidel turned back, smiling.

"Sorry honey…"

"But I'm serious. Oxiquedis? Verlice? Any say in this?" Lumidel turned back around, and stared at Bianca. Bianca looked at them weird, not sure of what to say.

"I think we should cut the girl some slack." Spoke another dragon. This time, the dragon was aqua blue. He had about 2 curls coming down from his ears, and from his tail. He had super long wings, with the wingspan longer than twice his body.

"Hey, whatever you guys feel like doin'. It's okay with me." A fourth dragon showed up in front of the group. He was very green, green as the grass. He had super long claws, but only two fingers from his palm. He had very thick round wings, in the shape of two leaves.

The dragons started talking aloud, making it heard to hear. "Enough!" Bianca yelled out, to make them stop talking. They all turned around, and stared at the young dragon. "Okay, who are you people? And where am I?"

"Bianca, you are in an unknown world. We summoned you here, so we may speak with you. We are, the Dragons of the Elements! We are here to help you…" Lumidel spoke up, flying toward Bianca.

Bianca turned around, crossing her arms. "Well thanks and all. But I don't really need anyone's help…"

Enfermis flew up, right next to his wife. "Bianca. You are terrorizing the whole Summit. Soon the whole world!"

"So? Isn't that what that Torlin did? People say I look like him, maybe him and I, are more alike."

"Bianca, Torlin was not a hero." Lumidel opened up her palm, and a smoke of light popped from it. A picture of Torlin, showed up upon the smoke. Bianca stared at it intently, and realized they do look similar. But then Lumidel closed down her hands into a fist, and the image was gone. "Jealously, anger, and darkness took over his soul. And you are not like him." Lumidel spoke once more. "You are one of the Dragons, put down on Earth and make sure it remains safe."

"Well, I'm very happy with my life now. So if you excuse me I'd like to get out of here and-"

Querdis went up to Bianca, and grabbed her hand. She shook his hand off, and turned around. "You must listen to us. You must change your actions. You are better, than what you've become…"

"What is that suppose to mean! Look, all my life I just wanted people to respect me, and treat me right. If it means enslaving the whole world, then so be it."

"Enslaving the whole world will not get you respect. People will fear you, not appreciate you!" Lumidel yelled a bit. But then stopped herself, and changed her moods. She flew over to Bianca, and moved her arm toward her shoulder. "Is this who, you really want to be?"

"But this is who people say I should be? Darkness is my true colors; maybe I am destined for this…" Bianca said, with her head down. She was confused, unsure what to do. Even if she wanted to, it was probably too late to turn back now.

"Listen. Someone wise once told me this. A seed may follow the wind, and there are many currents in the wind. But the seed must choose its own way, to sprout into something beautiful…" Lumidel said, smiling at her. Bianca looked up at Lumidel, as if she was actually listening. "Listen kid. Your appearance might resemble Torlin, but you are different than him. You are '**The Dragon of the Elements**', greater than any of us could be. You hold as much power, as any of us combined. You just…have to look into it more."

"And it is never too late, to do something good."

Bianca stared up, as if she was going to cry. But the tears didn't fall; they stayed inside her pupils, shimmering from the reflection. "Thanks guys…" She whispered to them.

"We trust you, do make the right decision." Lumidel flew back away from her. All four dragons stared at Bianca, smiling with joy… Then a flick of light went off, and Bianca was gone.

* * *

**Yeah, Bianca needed a** **little epiphany, to realize of what she has become. She probably knew it all along, but needed it to hear it from the right people.**

**But who knows? Did Bianca chose the right decision? Or will she continue down the path of evil that she is currently on? FIND OUT ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF, THE DRAGON OF THE ELEMENTS! COMING UP, SOON!**

**(probaby won't have the new chapter in tomorrow. Since it is my birthday YAY!)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Dragon of the Elements

**Chapter 11: A Dragon of the Elements**

**I am pretty happy, since my birthday was two days ago. I had a happy birthday, yes I did XD. Except I have a rash on my arm and legs: O it itches, and I don't know how it got there. (I know you guys don't care, but I thought you'd at least like to know :))**

**Anyways: REMEMBER EVERYONE SAVE JAKE LONG DAY IS NEXT SUNDAY! SO PLEASE DO YOUR PART AT SAVING THE SHOW!! **

Bianca found herself back on the Summit. From afar she could see the Dark Dragon fighting the Chinese Dragon and two American Dragons. They were head to head against each other, pushing against on another with their fists. However, the Dark Dragon was at an advantage, since both Jake and Haley were weak, and Lao Shi wasn't as strong as he used to be.

Bianca was a small distance away from the four. She gently glided over, to join into the fight.

She flew over, right next to the Dark Dragon. Even if the other three were at a disadvantage, they weren't giving up. He was sweating to death, trying to fight them off.

"Bianca…" He said, firm with his voice. He was right now his claws were locked with Lao Shi's. "Finish them…" He turned his head a bit, leaning toward Bianca.

Bianca stood their with her eyes wide open. Would she obey her master, and take care of these dragons that stood in her way for total control of the whole world? Or would she decide to do the right thing, and turn good?

Bianca flew over between the two, and pushed her hands out. Out released a faded light energy, the pushed both of the dragons away from each other. "Enough!" She yelled out, staring at her dragon master.

The Dark Dragon was confused, as he had a dazed look upon his face. Bianca flew closer to him, and called him out. "You lied to me!" She yelled, sticking her finger out.

However, he was still confused. And her yelling at him didn't make him any more, enlightened. "I do not know what you are talking about?"

"I know you know what I am talking about. You said this was my destiny, that it was meant for me to be evil!" She said, gaining up on him. The Dark Dragon flew back a bit, but remained his ground.

"This is your destiny. You are Torlin, and this is your calling."

"You know what? This isn't my calling; I make my own decisions from now on." Bianca said, smiling. "And my decision is not to be with you!"

The Dark Dragon stared at her evilly. His own apprentice turned her back on him. He had no choice, but to show her the mistake she made. But he knew in the back of his mind, that Bianca had more power than he could ever possess. But he couldn't run away now… "Very well then. Then I must take care of you myself!!" The Dark Dragon yelled out, with his claws in the air. The Long family watched in the background, debating on if they should help or not. But to them, it looked like a fight they should settle themselves.

Bianca and the Dark Dragon locked claws. Each one of them thrusting forward, trying to overpower one another. "You know what's different than you and me, Dark Dragon?" Bianca said, as the two were in combat. "Your soul is black. Me on the other hand, my soul isn't just one color…" She spoke, however to him it didn't mean much. The two broke off, from each others grip.

The Dark Dragon gave out a loud roar, and sent out to shades after Bianca. Bianca closed her eyes, and prepared for a powerful move she could feel coming on.

She opened up her palms, and faced them forward. Out came a rainbow of colors and powers, blasting everywhere. Lava tumbled out with a hint of lightning, and consumed the shades from the Dark Dragon's powers. Then beautiful green leaves shot out, seemed to grow from the water that surrounded them. A gust of wind flew out, and blew them at him, scratching him everywhere. The Dark Dragon covered his face, and prepared to fly away.

Bianca chased after, with her palms still out. Then a shadow from her own creation appeared out, soaring toward the Dark D. He couldn't out fly it; it ran right toward him. The Dark Dragon limped in the air, but wasn't ready to call it quits.

All that was left, was light; the Dark Dragon's worst enemy. Out from her hands, a ray of light scattered out. It pressed toward him, and consumed the darkness. The Dark Dragon fell to the ground, dead for sure.

As Bianca finished her move, out came out the four dragons that she encountered earlier. After thousands of years, they have finally returned to Earth.

"You did well, kid." Enfermis patted Bianca on her scales. She smiled back.

Jake and Haley were in shock. "Uhh…what the heck just happened?" He said, confused a bit. The other dragons just simply laughed.

Bianca turned around from the other dragons. She remembered someone, she had to speak with. "All be right back, please don't leave…" She said, and flew down into the summit. She searched through the area, finding that one person she was looking for.

On the ground, there was Master Andam. Too weak to fly, he rested there for a long time, waiting for someone to find him. His efforts almost seemed fatal, until a ray of purple clouded his vision. As the figure came closer, he was able to recognize who it was. "Bianca…?" He whispered, in a soft tone of voice. He wasn't sure if she was a friend or foe anymore.

"Master Andam!" She said, reaching toward him. "I'm sorry!!" She said, almost crying. Out of everyone she knew (except maybe her parents) Master Andam was the person who gave her almost all the respect she wanted.

"It is…okay young one." He said, hunching his head over. "You have proven your loyalty, by coming back."

"I promise, I won't go hostile on you anymore…" She said, somewhat chuckling. Though tears still streamed down her face. He nodded in response. "I understand now why you told me that stupid saying. About the seeds…"

Andam gave up a smile, at that answer. But the smile soon faded, as the pain started to return. Bianca lifted Master Andam in the air. "Hang on; I'll get you to safety…"

Bianca flew Andam to the health station on Isle of Draco. There he will rest, until better. At least there, he would be safe. As Bianca exited the building, she realized that the four dragons were floating right in front of her. Along with Jake, Gramps, and Haley.

"Young Bianca, we must thank you for getting rid of the Dark Dragon." Lao Shi said, giving out a hand.

Bianca refused to shake it, however. "I cannot accept your thanks. I have done bad, even killing dragons. I should not be congratulated…"

Ms. Lumidel flew over to Bianca putting a claw onto her shoulder. "Darkness is a hard gift to control. But what matters is in the end, you chose the right path."

Bianca felt kind of better after what she'd said. "Yeah, and if you ever need us to baby-sit you again…ask Haley." Jake said, adding in something.

"Hey!" Haley responded to her brother's comments. Everyone joined in with a laugh or too…

Verlice held out his arm this time, with his palm facing up. "But it is time Bianca. Your job has been completed…"

"Job?" Bianca said, confused. "You mean my whole purpose was to get rid of the Dark Dragon?" Bianca said, kind of joking a bit. "If someone would have told me sooner, it would have kicked his butt sooner!"

"Yes. The Dark Dragon was believed to be a follower sent out from Torlin himself. When word got out, we watched over him for many years…" Lumidel started to make out. "Once we found out he had control of shadows, we knew it was true. So nine years ago, we sent down a new dragon, one powerful enough to stop him, when the moment was right."

"We could have told you sooner, but destiny must be found on your own. Even if we did help you a bit…" Enfermis added.

"And now, with your true destiny fulfilled, we were allowed to rejoin you, here on Earth!" Oxiquedis raised up his arms in joy.

Bianca processed this, and gave out a grin. However, there was still one last thing in my mind. "Just one more question. If I am the dragon of ALL the elements, how come I look like Torlin?" Bianca asked, as it didn't make sense to her.

"Because, we needed a fifth element. You see, there were originally five dragons to make up the Dragons of the Elements. But with Torlin's departure, we needed someone to be the Dragon of Cirrus and Shadows. That is why you look like him."

"But to not be mistaken, darkness is not evil. Just because you look like a certain person, doesn't mean you have the same destiny. Because you are different than Torlin, not only do you have the power of shadows, you have all of our powers combined…" Lumidel finished off. This answer did really answer her question.

The four dragons floated to the top of island. Lumidel grabbed Bianca's arm, and pulled her upwards. "But now Bianca, it is time to go." She spoke.

Bianca jolted backwards, facing her. "Go? Go where?" Bianca said, shocked.

"We are powerful dragons, it is best if we stay up in the heavens, until the time is right…."

Bianca looked down, at her home. Though all torn apart from her destruction, it was still home. "I can't leave here. My parents and Master Andam… I just can't leave them…"

"The four of us are not mortal, so we aren't allowed to stay on here." By the way Lumidel said it; it made Bianca's head turn down. "But… since you are, you have a chose. You can stay here on Earth, or join us." Lumidel finished. Bianca rose up her head, and gave a smile.

"If you don't mind. I'd like to stay here on Earth…" She said smiling. But if these four dragons are powerful enough, maybe they could do more for her. Do something, amazing. "Lumidel, if you don't mind, may I ask you to do something else for me?" Lumidel turned around to her, and stared with confusion. "Since my job here is, completed? Do you think I could be just a normal, regular human?" Lumidel understood right where Bianca was coming from. Even herself, once envied the life of a normal human being. "All my life, I just wanted to be, normal. No special powers, no savior type dragon. Just…regular…"

Lumidel nodded her head. "If this is what you really want…" She said. "But first, you must help us, rebuild your home..." Lumidel stretched out her arm, to the destroy Isle of Draco.

The four dragons joined arms. Lumidel grabbed Bianca's arm; now they all joined claws. Then, at exactly the right time, they all shifted their hands forward. A ray of color, shined through all of their hands.

Soon rocks of stone flew out from their magic. It patched up, and rebuild all the cities destroyed temples. Soon, they all looked as they did before. A splash of water flowed through the island. It put out, any fires on the summit. Then Verlice flew down, and brought out his green specialties. He went to all vegetation, and grew it back up.

Enfermis flew up into the sky. He blew out his harmful lava, into the sky. The black sky was filled with water, which was soon consumed from the fire. The clouds started to deplete, and soon a blue sky shined up above.

Lastly, there was Lumidel and Bianca. They flew higher above the summit. They faced each other now, staring right at one another. Then, Lumidel started to bring up a giant ball of shining light. Bianca followed her, making a giant ball of darkness. The two started to grow bigger and bigger, against one another. But neither overpowered one another, they balanced each other out. Soon the two balls exploded, across the whole sky. Balance was set right into the world; the whole Summit looked back to normal.

* * *

**THE END!!! **

**Well not quite. There's still a little bit more, I'd like to share...**

* * *

**Credits!!**

At exact moment, the dragons around the world knew that the world was safe now. They started to return to Isle of Draco, as soon as possible.

Lumidel grabbed Bianca's shoulder. With her mighty dragon powers, she washed away all of Bianca's power. Soon, she stood on the ground as a normal human...

The Dragon's looked to the sky to see four dragons floating into the air. "Hey who are those dragons?" "Why are they so big and shiny?" "Did they rebuild the city?" The crowd started to talk among each other. The four dragons looked down to the crowd, and gave a smile. Then they all flew into the air, and drifted from their vision.

"It has seemed that after all these years, the Dragons of the Elements have finally returned..."

* * *

A month later, Bianca scurried through the city of New York, her birthplace. She was excited to see the city, and finally get away from the Summit. She was joined with their parents, to take her site seeing for the first time. The three had smiles all around, as they entered through their new home. 

After all their things were packed, Bianca entered into the school. Finally she was going to be put into a new school, where she would have kids her own age.

Bianca paced her way through the school, wandering through the elementary. Until she found the right place, Room 104. She walked in to see the other human kids running around the class. She slowly walked to a desk, and waited until the teacher entered.

A girl was sitting next to her. "Hi I'm Molly, what's your name?" She asked Bianca.

Stunned a bit, Bianca turned around. "Uhh... it's Bianca."

"Hi Bianca. Well are getting into our reading groups. You may join my group if you like!" She said, smiling at Bianca. Bianca felt a bit of, happiness into her soul. How she finally found someone, who would talk to her, maybe be her friend. Bianca nodded, and turned around to join into Molly's group.

* * *

**There we go, nice ending! Bianca finally felt, happiness. **

**I will work An Unknown Past tomorrow, hopefully. I will try to work on a couple of new stories this week. But with my final exams, it's not certain. But I will get to them, by next week for sure!**


End file.
